Only Human
by lontanissima
Summary: Aftermath of the night between Mellie and Andrew


**Hello!**

**I'm new in scandal writing, but I needed to get out of my system this Fic and my Mellie and Mew. **

**Hope you will like it. **

**Special thanks to my beta LolaBlackx and Luna for the image cover.**

**Enjoy.**

The sun of the early morning was barging into their room without mercy. She shut her eyes even tighter, and the feeling of a pounding headache in her temple was an abrupt remainder of the too much brown liquor she had consumed last night. The sound of a soft snoring nearby made her heart race a little faster. A familiar feeling of panic assaulted her, but then she remembered. A smug smile is showing on her face.

His warm body is lying next to hers and now she feels his hand on her back. Both naked and both peacefully relaxed between soft sheets. She should stand up and run the hell out of there, repeating to herself that what happened last night, never happened, and will never happen again. Yes. This is the right thing to do, but then again, his hand is on her back and if she moves she will wake him. He looks so calm and still. For the first time, after so long, Mellie is feeling satisfied and content. Scared, yes, but almost happy.

Happy, that thought makes her panic even more.

It's been too long. Too long since someone looked at her and made her feel like a woman, since she felt so free and full, since someone cared for her, pleased her and then shared so much intimacy with her.

This feels so good, so damn good that it hurts. It happened. She desired someone so much that the flames of passion burned her down and now like a phoenix she can rise from the ashes.

Her body is aching in the places that were forgotten, she is pulsing vividly. Finally.

She smiles to herself while she tries to remember every touch, every caress, every kiss and sound from last night. He was very thorough when he was mapping her body, every inch of it. Listening carefully to her needs and pleads. She felt like treasure in his hands. Finally like the one and only woman that was there. He was with her, and only her. No ghosts. This feeling of being the one and only was long time forgotten.

Because it hurts, until it doesn't and then you just forget.

He made her remember. With his fingertips on her bare skin, he made her remember how to be alive again. His kisses on her neck helped her realize that fighting this urge was pointless. With his soft whispers into her ear he made her feel more beautiful than ever. His smell overwhelmed her so much, that the only thing she wanted was to be under his skin.

For one night, she could stop pretending. Pretending that she was happy, pretending that she was loved, pretending that she was the only one. For one night that's actually happened, and the man in her bed did everything in his power to show her how good being alive felt.

His strong arms held her tight, while she was drowning deep down in passion. His strong arms were there when her body was cover in sweat and her troth made sounds of pure ecstasy. His strong arms carried her to bed when the floor started to feel uncomfortable and too cold. She came undo in his arms and there are evidence of that, she scratched his biceps, digging her nails deep in his flesh while he found a right spot under her knee that brought so many sensations in one second.

She is lying there next to him and tries to breathe in union with him. She feels his hand moving down and stops on her lower back; that caused goose bumps on her arm. She opens her eyes and adjust to the light in the room. She turns her head and sees him. He is still sleeping, it's somehow rewarding for her to see the content expression on his face. She wants to touch him. Staring form wrinkles on his forehead, trace the outline of his nose and cheeks, till she can pass her thumb on his lips. She wants to kiss his closed eyelids and waits until they open for her. But she won't do that, it could wake him up, and she is not ready to face all of this yet. For now she is content in observing him, in hearing him and with remembering. Everything else can waits.

It's almost comical, that after so much work and pain she could throw this all away for one night of fun. How reckless and inconsiderate by the First Lady of United States. The pretty ornament thing that is navigating through the West Wing to the East Wing and everything in between, but she can't feel any guilt. She feels alive. She wants more. Now this is scary, this makes her panic again. She wants more. One look at his face, a deep breath and closing her eyes help her calm herself down, like she did so many time before.

He stirs and with his hand he tries to embrace her by her waist. She lets him, and patiently waits till he open those brown eyes. He gets closer to her body and starts kissing her skin blindly. He kisses her arm that is folded under her head. He kisses her shoulder and linger there for a moment. He kisses her cheek, and finally he kiss her lips that have been aching for this again. He opens his eyes and watches her with admiration.

"Hey there" she says softly, after they kissed.

"Hi gorgeous" his voice is husky and sleepy, he smiles at her and kisses her again without any hesitation. She lets him. It's feels wonderful to wake up with someone and not feel lonely anymore. She smiles back.

He caresses her skin in a sensual way. She lets him. She leans forward and kisses him again slowly and deeply. Then she withdraws and sits up taking the sheets with her. He watches her with adoration, in same way he was looking at her all last night, and previous days.

"Andrew" she starts speaking after a moment of silence.

"I know." He cuts her off. "But before we say everything that has and suppose to be said, can we take a moment?" She looks at him with a question expression.

"I know we have a schedule and a busy one, I know who you are and who I am. But before we acknowledge that there is a world outside of this bed can we take a moment?" he asks again.

"There is a world outside these walls, and we need to face it." she said it too loud for her liking.

"Yes." He pauses for a moment and tries to find right words. "Mellie I know you, I watch you and I want you. I want to make you feel good, I want to protect you and I want to love you. So please for this moment, just for this brief moment, let me love you. Again."

The man who knows her deepest secret and her deepest fear is pleading her with his eyes, and waits for her reaction. She takes her hand for her chest where she was keeping the sheets in hold and puts it in his. He makes her feel alive. Before she will become the First Lady and, he, the Vice President again, for a brief moment she can be only Mellie and he can be only Andrew and the world can wait.

After all they are only human.

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, please.**


End file.
